Twinses Bill and Tom Kaulitz
by AliceLovesBVB
Summary: My first Yaoi . Well , at least the first one I've published . I hope you'll have fun while reading it :


**Before you read this , you should know that it's my first story ... So plase don't judge me ! :D IDK if you like it or not ... so let meh know .. :)  
I hope you'll hav****e fun while reading this .** **So .. yeah .. have fun !**

Tommy's POV

I cannot belive i made him feel this way . I've never thouht that he'd be able to hurt himself , but he is .His perfect skinny body , his tasty red lips , his caramel brown eyes , his gental voice and his messy hair- that's my beautiful 16 yrs old twin brother - Bill . That's how I know him and I don't want to belive that what I see now is the same Bill Kaulitz. He's laying on his bed covered with his own blood , so pale and helpless. And it's all my fault ! I shouldn't have told him what I feel for him , I shouldn't make him belive and then screw everything . But let me explain what happend.

It's been two weeks since I came home and saw Billy crying. I asked him what happend and he told that maybe I'm not gonna understnd him but he's gay. He liked one of his classmates and that bitch asked Billy out . When my brother went to his house the jerk kissed him , made pictures and sent them to all of their classmates. Now they're all bulling him and treating him like an outcast . And then all of a sudden I kissed Billy . He was shocked but then he kissed me back. I told Bill what I feel for him , but he just kept on crying , not even saying a word. I decided to leave him make up his mind , so I did . An hour later I went back to check if everything is alright and I saw Billy asllep on the couch. I woke him up and he asked if he could sleep with me , I took him in my hands , carrying him and put him on my bed laying next to him. That's when we both fell asleep

~~ In the next morning ~~

I woke up and saw Billy snugling in my chest , still sleeping . I had to go to school so I left a note :

Good morning sleepy head.  
I'm going to school .  
You don't have to go there today. I'll tell the teacher that you have feever.

P.S. I love you ! Tommy*

Billy's POV

I woke up and saw that cute note Tom left for me and it reminded me about all the things that happend recently . I felt sick ! First the FAGOT I liked screwed me ,  
but then Tommy kissed me ... And ... I kissed him back but I kept on crying. I don't know why , maybe I felt bad for kissing my own brother , but ... He kissed me first and he told me he had feelings for me. And then i tought " I shouldn't feel bad or guillty , Tom loves me , I love him . We can be together no matter what.  
And then I came up with an idea. Tommy made such sweet things for me , so I had to make something special for him , right ? Yeah , I had to . I went back into my room , choose my clothes for the day and 's school ended at 2 p.m. so I had less than 3 hours to make my brother/boyfriend a surprise.

Tommy's POV

At 2.05 p.m. My phone beeped.

Do you have any plans for tonight ? ~ Billy

Nah , what are you planning on ?  
~ Tommy

You'll see! Just make sure to be in front of the house at 7 p.m. ! :)  
~Billy

Okey , see you there ! ~ Tommy

Bill has told me he will be hanging out with Gustav and Georg today . I was wondering where would they go ,but the most important thing for me now is to look good for tonight. At 6:30 p.m. I was finally ready . I made my way to the front door and there was a lemo . The driver asked me if my name is Tom Kaulitz and then opened the door for me .  
As I sat down I saw a note from Bill it read :

You have always been there for me !  
Now it's my turn to do something special for you - my brother and lover.

I just smiled at the sweet words from Billy . After 10 mins. the lemo stopped. I wanted to ask the driver where should I go now but then I realized he wasn't in the car anymore I saw another note on his seat :

Lets make it more interesting . Press the green button.  
P.s. I love you ! 33

I pressed the green button and heard a voice : Autopilot turned on . I just relaxed in the driver's car seat , thinking of my beautiful brother. 15 mins. later the car stopped. At first I saw lights , really bright lights. But when I got closer I saw some giant shining letters. Together they made the words : "Turn Left" So I did. When I turned left I saw other words : "I love you! hehe , now turn left again" . I turned left , again and saw Bill . His warm arms were opened . I wrapped my arms around his waist . Billy's lips were so soft , warm and iviting . I couldn't help it but kissed him gently . He kissed me back . My eyes were closed but I could tell he was smiling .He slowly opened his mouth , letting my tongue in . It was a really long kiss , but I didn't mind . After 20 mins. of making out in the middle of nowhere we decided to go home . We were both tired and sleepy so we turned the autopilot on . We got home , made our way to my bed (we slept together again) and immediately fell asleep .

Billy's POV

I woke up in Tommy's bed , again. I noticed I was wearing the same clothes like the day before. Fuck ! I was so tired that I even forgot to change into my pajamas . Well...I didn't care. I was happy as fuck.  
I was wondering where Tommy was when I found another one of his cute notes . It read :

It's Saturday , sweetheart !

I'm going to buy something to eat.

I'll be back till 8 . Love you !


End file.
